Pend
|FirstApp=Manga:"Episode of Bardock Saga" |Race=Sentient Stick Figure Zombified Stick Figure |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 852 |Date of death = Age 998 (Revived) Age 993 (As a Stick Figure; Revived in Age 853) Age 993 (As a Zombie) July 6, Age 854 (death erased) Age 950 (faded from history; history restored) |Status=Alive |Address= Tokitoki City |Allegiance= Time Patrol |Height= 5'7" |Classification=Deity Creations |Affiliations= Future Trunks (Ally) Supreme Kai of Time (Co-Creator/Superior) Super Shenron (Co-Creator) Dial (Ally/Rival) New Future Bulma (wife) Hose (daughter) New Future Trunks (step-son) Vegeta (mentor) Cooler (ally/fusee) }} Pend is a Stick Figure that was drawn, and brought to life by the Supreme Kai of Time. He was created when Supreme Kai of Time with the help of Face wanted to added to thwart Towa's plans. Overview Name Like all Stick Figures and Stick Figure hybrids excluding Face; his name is play on a clock-related terms. Pend is a play on Pendulum. Appearance Being a Pure-Blooded Stick Figure, he has appearance of Stick Figure, and has white hair resembling Adult Gohan's hair with a grid pattern. He also is noseless, and has no visible ears. He possesses 11 cheerio-like fingers instead of 10, and has 10 cheerio-like toes. His legs, arms, torso, and neck are red-coloured, and his face, hands, and feet are white with a grid pattern. He has yellow blank eyes, and skinny appearance. After his battle with Future Jeicoome; Pend's appearance changed as he now wears a black layered outfit with biker jacket, and sandals while his hair as become longer; reaching the arch base of his neck, and a bang cover his left eye. Personality Pend is resourceful, as well as sometimes coy. He also expresses jealousy to Dial as he is much stronger, and more calculated then him. He does however have resentment towards the Time Breakers, and their allies for their distortions. He is also merciful, and is unwilling to kill an enemy without sufficient motivation. Pend has monophobia and eremophobia, and when he was left at the beginning of time; he was left petrified after he was left behind by Future Jeicoome, and ended succumbing to the fear. Like Dial; Pend is biologically 0 Years old and while he was given an adult body - he's mind is still susceptible to the naivety of an young child, and if he is convinced enough - he'll believe it even opponent's like Jeiyu convince he'll never be found after collapsing the chasm around him triggering his Dios del Miedo transformation. Power Pend's power during his first appearance is known to be on par with Super Buu's as noted by Dial, but as the series progress he becomes strongest character that hasn't achieved God status, and was powerful enough to last longer than Rola during his battle with Putine. However after being defeated by her, and the Black-Masked Saiyan; he spent an extra day in Conton City's Room of Spirit and Time training under Goku, and manage to become on precipice to on gaining God status. After obtain his Dios del Miedo form; he became immensely powerful, and was able to alter the environment around him. After Naraku augments the powers of everyone in Rola's cell; Pend's power increases to Gravoom's power. Techniques Most of Pend's attack names are in Spanish *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Malleable Anatomy - Pend can shape is body to make himself flat or even stretch his body. **Mystic Attack - Pend can extended any part of his body to attack his foes. **Mystic Kamehameha - Combination of Mystic Attack, and Kamehameha. He extends his arm while charging the Kamehameha, and blasts the opponent upclose as possible. **Mystic Double Ax Handles - A Variation of Double AX handles using Mystic Attack. **Trueno Violento - A Lightning Based attack where he uses his malleable anatomy to extend the spike on his knee, and discharges lightning through the opponent's body, and deals nerve damage to the opponent. *Kamehameha **Mystic Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **2D Kamehameha - A Kamehameha preformed in 2D, and can cut enemies. **Mystic 2D Kamehameha - Combination of Mystic Attack, and 2D Kamehameha. **Continuous Kamehameha **Continuous Fear Kamehameha - A powerful version of the Continuous Kamehameha **Full Charge Kamehameha - An even more powerful version of the Kamehameha. The attack is double-edged sword; as it can cause devastating damage, but it can also cause a person to become very exhausted. **Hi-Speed Fear Kamehameha - A powerful one-handed Kamehameha firing an energy blast with speed reaching Mach 10. ***Full-Powered Hi-Speed Fear Kamehameha - An even more powerful variation, and a two-handed version of the Hi-Speed Fear Kamehameha. **Feet Kamehameha - Pend used this to rocket himself at of harm's way while paralysed by the Black-Masked Saiyans Dark Big Bang Attack. **Full-Body Kamehameha - A Kamehameha fired from every spike on his body, and can deal devastating damage to his surrounding area. ***Full Charge Full-Body Kamehameha - Pend's most before Kamehameha fired in his Freeform fusion from his eyes, elbows, fist, and shins. **Explosión de Estómago de Tortuga (Spanish for Turtle Stomach Burst) - A point-blank condensed Kamehameha fired at the opponent's stomach. **Mehameha (Eye Destruction Wave) - Kamehameha fired from his eye in his Dios del Miedo form. *Velocity Shower Ray - A powerful technique preformed similar to Hi-Speed Fear Kamehameha, and launched like a Buster Cannon. An barrage of energy spheres fired at mach 25, and capable of destroying planets. **Ducha de Velocidad Destello (Spanish for Velocity Shower Flash) - A Powerful version of Velocity Shower Ray. Fires a barrage of energy beams at mach 25. *Heel Drop - A Physical attack he preforms on Future Jeicoome. *Buster Cannon **Super Buster Cannon **Spike Buster Cannon - Fired from the spikes on his knuckles, and is capable delivering extreme damages. *Dimension Change - Pend can change his dimensions from 3 Dimensions to 2 Dimensions, and vice versa. After obtaining his new form; he can change to the Fifth Dimension, 4D, and even 6D. *Time Travel - Pend can time travel, but only between Alternate Timeline version he is in, and not a Main timeline. *Time Nest Teleportation - Like all Time Patrol members; Pend can freely travel back to the Time Nest, and from it in order to Time Patrol. *Fear Field - Pend traps his opponent's in an illusion of his target's worst fears allowing him to gain some distance or come out with a different plan of attack. Forms Zombified State After dying from exposure to Virus Naraku; Pend was reanimated with his powers intact as a Zombie, and fought against Piccolo, New Future Kami, and New Future Piccolo. 2D Form Being a Stick Figure; he can go from his natural 3D form to his 2D Form making him able to travel through narrow spaces, and avoid attacks of the enemy and/or avoid detection. Although it doesn't alter his power, speed, or attack strength, it still increases his defences, and stealth. Great Terror After experiencing great fear; Pend under went a titanic transformation that increased his powers, strength, speed, and defence to a whole new level. His skinny Stick Figure body bulks up to an eight pack with his arms, and legs bulking up along with his body. His hair becomes wild, and spread out with his bang covering his right eye. When not in control of the form; his eyes go from a blank yellow colour to a blank green colour, but when he is in control of his fear his he gain a yellow pupil-less eye while the sclera is still green. He gains grey baggy pants, and a black belt with a Time Patrol symbol next to his yellow buckle. His feet reshape from Stick Figure feet to Human-like feet complete with toes, and his height increases to 7 foot. Fear Accelerate During his training with the Vegeta; he was taught to focus on his fear on something by doing so he was able to achieve a new form. His left arm becomes jet black with red veins on it, and spike growing out of his elbow. He gains blank soft blue eyes, and an increase in power. His hair also becomes straight, and longer reaching the shoulder blade. Horrified State After experiencing incredible fear by the presence of Naraku. His muscle mass decrease, and his hair stands completely up. His skin becomes pale, and sweats profusely. His power, strength, speed, and defence increase to a whole new level. He also grows stubble, and his eyes become a dark blank green colour when not in control. Desesperación After falling into complete despair; Pend was able to achieve this form, and becomes powerful enough to challenge Chamel. Unlike his previous forms where he either flees or frantically attacks; he becomes colder, and attacks more with the intent to kill instead of is usual merciful side. However he does breath more heavily in this form, and if he becomes frighten even slightly; he'll cease all his attacks. Dios del Miedo Dios del Miedo is the final form; that a sentient Stick Figure can assume. It allows them to gain godly ki, and increases their power immensely. His entire body alters as his hair becomes even longer reaching his ankles and a bang covering his left eye, his veins become black instead of red, and his blood surfaces turning his entire body blue. His fingers and toes become needle like, and has a constant petrified look on his face. He gains spikes out of his knuckles, knees, and the ones in his elbow are even longer. His aura is complete black and green, and surround the area he is in. Dios del Miedo (Faux) While Pend can access the form if he's tricked into feeling his true fear; the form results in a weaker version as a result of the transforming from a faux scenario even if it's the result of using magic on him. While he is still able to do devastating damage to Slugack and even Piccolo - the form can be easily defeated. Freeform fusion with his Dios del Miedo form By using Conton City's Freeform fusion station; Pend was able to Freeform fusee with an alternative version of him in his Dios del Miedo form gaining the ability to use its power while remaining in control. He conducted this fusion while in his Desesperación form thus gained the power of the two forms. Dios del Miedo - Evolución An impossible form achieved by Pend while in his Freeform fusion after he gained a new phobia which is of his daughter being killed. As he was in his Freeform fusion with himself in the Dios del Miedo form. He underwent a second transformation and the power from his Desesperación aided in the transformation and thus the impossible form was created. While in this form; his hair remains the same length but becomes spiky and gains spikes in his shins and shoulders as he gains a spiky tail while his posture mirrors that of a theropod dinosaur. Fusions Pooler Pooler is the EX-Fusion of Cooler and Pend. Kills *Countless inhabitants on the Chitate Platform - Accidentally killed in crossfire of his Explosión de Estómago de Tortuga. *Future Recoome - Killed him after he smashed him into ground of the Chitate Platform *Countless Prison Guards - Killed with his Full-Powered Hi-Speed Fear Kamehameha Category:Stick Figures Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Father Category:Wished Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly